


Allergen

by drewpan



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blowjobs, Bondage kink, Crying, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Sweat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewpan/pseuds/drewpan
Summary: Quin and Aryth find themselves lost in a mysterious realm after a magic accident. When navigating through the forest in hopes to find a lead to where they are, they run into peculiar flowers with interesting effects.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	Allergen

Aryth wasn’t sure where they were going. All she knew was that she and Quin have been stuck in this mystery realm for nearly a week now. That, and that Quin was supposedly a top-notch navigator. He was leading the way to find some sort of civilization, leaving their camp behind after various unsuccessful attempts at finding, well, really _anything_ besides survival supplies. Getting lost in her thoughts as they trekked through the forestry, Aryth shifted from staring at the sky, her shoes, the back of Quin’s head, and occasionally at his shoulders, maybe even his lower back, maybe even-

“Agh!”

She looks up to see Quin, now coated in fine, yellow dust.

“What happened?” She asks, jogging over to observe the situation.

Quin brought his hands to his face, ungracefully smearing off the mystery powder before observing it. It was soft enough that when applied force, it easily blended into skin like a cosmetic.

“This flower...” Aryth started. “I guess it shot some pollen out at you.” She continued, stifling a giggle.

Quin snaps and the dust once on him disappears. “Glad you’re entertained.” He replies dryly. “Let’s continue forward.”

Aryth turns around after observing the flower, only to walk into one herself. Similar pollen bursts towards her face and upper torso. She begins sputtering the chalky dust from her mouth. Quin looks back at her, expressionless.

“Do you think you could help me with this?” She inquires sheepishly.

Quin walks over and repeats his magic on the pollen, making it float up and vanish. They look around and notice the same bulbous flower, almost invasive as it grew everywhere within the area that they had found themselves in.

“Do you think we could reroute or something? I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not have pollen thrown in my face every few seconds.” Aryth suggests.

In that moment, Quin felt his temperature rise, the sweat beginning to quickly stick to his clothing. “Let’s go to camp.”

“Oh, okay. Are we rerouting from there?”

“Something’s off about these flowers...”

“What?!” Aryth exclaims, somewhat panicked.

“Don’t panic. Camp’s nearby. We’ll figure things out from there.”

Aryth purses her lips, but decides to trust him. They press on and turn back. She goes back to staring at the sky, observing the sun peeking through the leaves. Had it always been this sunny? She might be overthinking it, but she begins heating up significantly. So much so, that she can feel the blood rush to her face almost suddenly, her breathing becoming laborious.

“Wow, it’s weirdly hot today.”

Quin doesn’t reply as he keeps walking. 

“Good talk.” She mumbles.

It begins becoming difficult to concentrate. She looks at the back of Quin’s head again and can’t help but admire how soft his hair looked and how pretty it was tied up. _What?_ She shook her head. She has to be delirious from the heat. Her hands find their way to her face to wipe off sweat, which there was a lot of. _Gross._ Luckily, camp wasn’t too far from now.

“I think I’m getting delirious from this heat.” She whines.

Normally, Aryth’s whining annoys Quin, but this time, it sounded desperate to him. It sounded _needy._ Blood rushed to his stomach as his mouth twitched uncomfortably in response. _What the hell?_

When they made it to camp, Quin promptly sat down and sifted through his mental library. Aryth kicked rocks around uncomfortably, feeling an odd tenseness forming tighter on her body with time. She walks over and decidedly sits across from Quin, as he snapped a book on magical fauna into his hand from thin air. As he used magic to sift through the pages, Aryth found herself looking at his concentrated face. It looked _different._ Normally an opportune moment to annoy him, she instead watches the sweat run from his temple down his cheek. She swallows dryly. There’s a terrible urge in the back of her mind telling her to lap the sweat off his beard with her tongue. She kicks herself mentally for it. She’s not an _animal._

Quin’s finger finds its way to a flower illustration that looked identical to the ones they’d encountered: a yellow, bulbous flower, big enough to hold with two hands. He begins reading.

_”-the flower’s pollen is often harvested for honeymoons, as it contains highly aphrodisiacal affects.”_

Quin swallows hardly. _Ah, that makes sense._

_”-in a situation where the pollen is administered unintentionally, the effects can simply be lifted with sexual release.”_

Okay. So he just needed to _masturbate._ Got it.

While Quin was internally thinking of a way to lay the news to Aryth lightly, his mind was racing against his control. The thought of Aryth touching herself? His dick twitched. _Fuck._ Regardless of him already being outside, he felt like he needed to get some fresh air. This was unbearable. He didn’t dare look at Aryth yet, fearing loss of control, and continued intensely staring at the page.

Aryth on the other hand, had reached a peak. She felt shaky and desperate. Fidgeting with her hands, she noticed how her nipples, which were now hard, intrusively rubbed against the rough fabric of her bodice. She felt a familiar wetness quickly forming in her crotch, as every little movement between her legs felt pleasurable. _What was happening?_

“U-um... Quin?” She started in a small voice. 

Quin hummed in response.

“Did you find out what those flowers were? I feel...” She hesitates. “Weird, to say the least...”

In a quick movement, Quin shut the book in his hand, tossing it up as he conjured it away. Aryth couldn’t remember when she found that particularly attractive, but it was. _It really fucking was._ Quin finally met eyes with her. It was suffocating. The uncontrollable thoughts that crossed through either of their minds were nothing less than filthy. Quin looks away.

“The pollen’s an aphrodisiac.”

“O-oh...” _Oh._ “So, do we just have to wait it out?” Aryth asked hopefully.

“We can’t. We have to take care of it.”

Aryth blushed ferociously, her heart racing at the speed of light. She might pass out. “W-we?...” She attempted.

Quin pinches the bridge of his nose. _Did he say that right?_ I apologize,” his usual flat voice, now almost unnoticeably shaky. “I meant, individually.”  
He shifted uncomfortably from where he was seated, now with a full hard-on. His face appeared as expressionless as usual, but the sweat dripping from his forehead and the shake in his voice said otherwise.

Aryth calmed slightly, still reeling from the idea of Quin suggesting they help each other. She was angry at the part of her that was disappointed. She looked at him again, noticing attractive details she hadn’t thought much of before. The bridge of his nose, the structure of his face... She wanted him closer. Without much thought, she props herself on her hands and knees and slowly crawls over to him. Faces now inches apart, Quin looks up at her with his piercing, blue eyes. He fights the urges of his body. Aryth falls back to earth.

“I-I’m sorry! I-“ She quickly stands up and lets the blood rush through her body, causing her to shudder. She turns around and awkwardly steps away. Quin’s eyes followed her frame as she walked, observing how her harnesses gently squeezed her thighs from behind. He felt another twitch in his pants and swore to himself softly.

“Okay. How are we going to do this?” Aryth asked breathlessly, facing the opposite direction. “Like... are we just going to take turns in the tent, or?...”

Quin sat there, averting his gaze from Aryth. There was a long pause. 

“Alright.”

“Okay. Um... You should go first... It’ll probably be shorter?”

A few more beats pass. “You’d be surprised.” He replies flatly.

Aryth felt the air get pulled out of her lungs. “O-oh,” was all she could muster. “U-um... Okay, I’ll... I’ll go...”

She briskly shuffles towards the makeshift tent they had built. It was fabric, animal skin, stretched over untreated wood that laid against the opening of a shallow cave they had found. After entering, Aryth plopped down on her bed. The tiny bit of stimulation shot through her body from the force as she stifled a squeak. She briefly looks over at Quin’s bed. It laid maybe 6 feet away from her’s. She thought for a moment. _No._ Shifting her knees to her chest, she thinks of where to begin. There really wasn’t an easy way of doing this, it was as straight to the point as it got. Touch herself = free herself from the curse. Simple. Right? She laid herself down and stared at the ceiling, feeling the blood rushing in her ears and steeping the obvious signs of arousal in her body. Their tent smelt strongly of Quin. She bites her lip.

Meanwhile, Quin sat outside patiently. He tries to concentrate, the feeling of his hardness gradually worsening. He closes his eyes, attempting to think of something else, anything else, mentally reciting the alphabets of every language he knew, but his mind kept going back to Aryth. Particularly how he would like to tie Aryth up and finally shut that _pretty,_ talkative mouth of hers. Quin grunts in frustration as he threw his hands to his face. 

Aryth slowly brings her hand to her chest. ‘Well... here goes nothing,’ she thinks, before gently cupping her breast through the thick fabric. They’ve never been this sensitive before. The feeling heavenly as she now lavishly squeezes them both, rotating them in her hands. Her hands don’t feel like their own, rather, a specific dark-haired wizard’s. She refuses to mentally mention his name. The heat is even worse in an enclosed environment, so her hands find their way to the clasps of her top, slowly undoing them one by one until she tosses it aside. With her breasts now free, she takes her fingers to tweak her nipples, moans escaping against her will. She clasps a hand to her mouth, eyes widened after remembering Quin is just outside.

And he hears it alright. Quin quickly stands up to distance himself from the tent, the heat burning his skin, causing him to thoughtlessly unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. He doesn’t know how much longer of this he can take. He shifts awkwardly, trying to relieve as much pressure as he could from his hard on against his trousers. He proceeds to pull his hair tie off, relieving at least the pressure on his scalp. Tirelessly, he runs his hands through his hair and closes his eyes, breathing, trying to ground himself.

Aryth wasn’t sure how it happened, but she was on Quin’s bed. The smell, intoxicating. He smells like pine, a natural smell, like wood too, over a masculine muskiness. There’s also the smell of old books, leather, and ink. It was so... _Quin Brightwood._ Aryth deeply inhales the smell from the sheets, rubbing her nipples generously. She brought herself up to his pillow, sighing and moaning into it, only a tinge of guilt in the back of her mind. The lust only worsening the longer without release. She began frantically kicking off her boots and undoing her belts.

Quin was suffering. He’s accepted it. He stood stiffly, impatiently, with a strained expression on his face. His shirt was unbuttoned further, but it hardly helped with the heat inside of his body. His hair stuck to his forehead messily, more unkempt than usual with the hair band now around his wrist. He considered pulling out another book, but reading just wasn’t working. Before he could think of anything else, a particularly loud moan emitted from the tent. He stands there trying to rationalize. He can’t.

Aryth can’t think straight anymore. Everything feels too good and her body is on fire. Quin is all she can think about now, inhaling his scent and reciting everything he’s ever said in her mind, just to relish his voice. She’s on her knees, upright. Half naked, topless, with her belts undone. She has one hand over her shorts, lightly pressing over her most sensitive parts, while the other is fondling her nipple, which was now raw from stimulation. She could no longer hold in her moans anymore, she didn’t want to, she’s caught in an ocean pushing her between an inability to hold back and an attempt to get Quin’s attention.

Quin hesitates right outside the tent, the last drop of self-control threatening to leave his body. He’s holding the flap of the entrance in his hand, knuckles white, resisting every muscle from making the slightest of movement. He thinks he can gain composure until he hears it.

“Q-Quin...” Aryth whines.

And just like that, Quin pulls the tent flap open with incredible force. He sees Aryth displayed beautifully, lowlight accentuating her features, as she’s propped on her knees, breasts exposed and raw from touch, mid-moan, and red in the face. Her hands, delicately over her chest and clothed crotch. And the piece of resistance? _All_ for Quin, on his bed. 

He doesn’t hesitate.

“Qui-“ His lips crash into hers violently, almost knocking her on her back, but Quin’s arm catches her. He lowers her into his bed. The make out is aggressive, animalistic and dirty. Aryth throws her hand to the his nape, pulling him closer, the smell a hundred times stronger than before. She feels _high._ Quin pulls away quickly, propping himself up nearly on top of her, pulling at the bottom of his shirt and letting the buttons fly in random directions. He doesn’t care. He then begins hastily unraveling the bands on both his forearms, revealing countless tattoos decorating his arms and torso. Aryth hungrily watches, taking in the beauty of his dark skin and the sweat making his lean figure shine. Her eyes lustfully explore the magical runes throughout his skin before he tilts Aryth’s chin up and peers into her dark brown eyes with an intense glare. The blood rushes straight to her crotch.

“These.” Quin gestures at Aryth’s shorts. “Off.” He demands, lust having fully taken control of his brain. Aryth swears to the gods she’d do anything he told her to. As she began sliding her shorts off, revealing black basic underwear, Quin watched possessively. He stands up and ungracefully kicks off his boots as his eyes are glued on to the shade of Aryth’s exposed skin. He wants to put his hands all over her. She looks up at Quin before sliding her panties off, giving him a sultry expression, unsure of what possessed her to give her that boldness. His pupils widen in response.

“What happened to taking turns?” Aryth teases, her voice shaking from the overwhelming desire.

“Changed my mind.” Quin replies shortly.

“That isn’t very Quin Brightwood of you.”

Aryth strips completely naked, strangely enjoying the fact that she was displaying her body for Quin to admire. It only fanned the flame more, imagining what might be going through his mind as he silently observed her from above.

“On your knees.” 

Aryth complies, her heart beating faster than she can recall it’s ever had. She pushed her chest out and gracefully placed her hands on her thighs, all for Quin to enjoy. He quickly began chanting in a language she couldn’t understand, his tattoos lighting up with fervor, as he brought his hands out to Aryth. To her surprise, she felt tightness around her wrists, pulling her up. She gasps.

The tightness snaked it’s way around her body in an elaborate pattern, almost invisible to the eye. Little indents form on her skin from the pressure, accentuating the softness of her feminine frame, something Quin particularly enjoyed. He guided the bands to wrap around her thighs, just the way he liked them, before tightening her calves to her upper legs, forcing them open. Aryth squirmed and moaned to the changes. Once Quin was done, he admired his work. Aryth was propped in thin air, arms tight above her head, and breasts perked and wrapped around tightly. Her wetness was perfectly exposed and spread wide.

Aryth blushed fiercely. She felt exposed and confined, but it felt incredible. Her entire body was buzzing with excitement. She couldn’t formulate words from the utter shock and tugged experimentally at the bondage. _Had he always been this kinky?_

Quin walks up to her with authority. He lets his hands run down her exposed body firmly. She shudders, feeling her impossible wetness dripping down her thighs. She feels a tinge of shame having him see her so tied up and slutty. He then laps over her nipple with his tongue, circulating it and mouthing with intensity. Aryth doesn’t think she’s felt pleasure so great in all her life. The pollen was _insanity._ She can’t hold back the sighs and moans that escape her throat as Quin began tasting her body all over, his own hardness becoming maddening. He sucks marks into her light skin, trailing down as she becomes a shuddering mess. Before Aryth thinks it can feel any better, Quin lowers himself enough to press the full of his tongue against her wetness before licking up lavishly. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as a high pitched noise escapes her chest. _Holy shit._

Quin’s tongue is Aryth’s new religion. His hands are on either side of her opening, widening her more, as he continues to lap over her sensitive little bud, shifting from short, quick movements, to circulating around it, running his tongue in between all the crevices of her womanhood. She shudders uncontrollably to the heightened pleasure, feeling her orgasm only a few licks away.

Quin pulls away, wiping his face with his arm of Aryth’s wetness. Aryth whines at the absence of stimulation with her cunt still throbbing for release. He begins chanting more, waving his hand to reposition Aryth on his bed, on her knees, still bounded, but no longer suspended. He then finally unbuckles his belt and shucks his pants off. His now free cock springs up, flush against his belly. Drunk from the pollen, Aryth salivates at the sight of his free member, desperate to taste it. Quin notices her staring and falls to his knees in front of her, grabbing her by her long, red hair and forcing her down on his cock. She eagerly complies. Tears form in her eyes from the sensation of Quin pulling her hair, but she doesn’t ever want to stop. She loves how rough he is. She laps generously over the tip of his cock, sucking lightly, humming in satisfaction. Quin groans softly to the sensation, craving more. She lets his shaft slide into her mouth, as it almost immediately hits the back of her throat. She gags, tears streaming down her face as she gasps for air. More wetness drips from her neglected pussy, as Quin chokes her with his member, fucking her face mercilessly.

Quin breathes harshly, the forceful pleasure building up in his stomach at an alarming rate. Aryth looks amazing with her lips around his cock. He has her by the hair tie, veins popping up on his tattooed hands, as he bobbed her up and down his length. He closes his eyes as the pleasure encapsulates him, _it’s never felt this good._ He lets a groan or two slip out of him before he realizes his orgasm is just over the edge. He stops promptly, and pulls her off of him by the hair. Aryth looks up at him, teary-eyed and face wet with spit. She looked _so unbelievably fuckable._

Quin harshly pins Aryth to his bed, eager to fuck her absolutely senseless. She looks at him breathlessly, nearly crying from how badly she needed release. Quin stares back at her with unbridled darkness in his eyes. He takes a mental picture of Aryth, with her eyes pleading and watery. Her lips parted and coated in saliva. He wants to remember this look _forever._ Bringing a hand to her neck, Quin positioned his cock at her entrance.

“Beg for it.” Quin demanded coldly.

Aryth widened her eyes in shock. “Huh?...” She asked dazed, slightly above a whisper.

“Beg.” Quin repeated, more aggressively this time, pushing his hand into her throat. He hates repeating himself.

“Please.”

“Please what.”

“Please, fuck me.”

“Who.” Quin tightens his grip.

“Please fuck me, Quin. Please, I need it, please.” She replies, winded.

“More.” He squeezes his hand against her neck even tighter, causing the sound of blood to rush in Aryth’s ears.

“Please, please, please, god, please fuck me, Quin, I can’t take it.”

“Say my name.”

“Quin, Quin. Quin, fuck me, please... Please!” Aryth could no longer hold back the tears, it was too much. She had to cum yesterday. Her body was on fire, tense and tight as a rubber band stretched out, so close to snapping.

“Louder.”

“Quin! Please, I can’t! Please, fuck me, please! I need it, please! I need you, please! Quin!”

Quin slams his length fully inside of her, gaining a broken moan from Aryth and a low groan from himself. His hands move to harshly grip unto her bound thighs as he begins fucking into her mercilessly. The sound of skin slapping skin reverberates within the tent. It’s absurd, wet and filthy. Aryth can only scream as the unbelievable pleasure brims her body to its limit. Quin furrows his brow, letting out gruff, shallow breaths and groans as he pounds into the redhead underneath him. He brings his hand up and snaps, letting the bounds from Aryth’s wrists free. She immediately reaches her arms around him, raking her nails down his back as he turns her into a babbling, begging, and incoherent mess. His orgasm is so, so close.

Aryth has lost the ability to speak, pleasure sparking throughout her body as Quin pulverizes her cunt. She’s never felt anything like this before. She’s seeing white in the corners of her vision as Quin’s overwhelming scent and bright, blue eyes blind her feverishly. The coil in her stomach pulls tighter and tighter, the stimulation unbearable. Quin leans down to aggressively bite marks into her neck, causing more filthy noises to leave Aryth’s raw throat.

It doesn’t take long until Quin is at the edge. The sting of Aryth’s scratches , the feeling of her soft body, and the unrelenting grip on his cock plague his mind like a fog. He doesn’t let up on his pace, pounding into her with as much force as when he began. A new feeling of incredible pleasure forms in his gut. 

Aryth feels it too. Everything becoming too much at once, they kiss passionately one more time as they violently crash into bliss. 

Aryth shakes violently as her orgasm tears through her, Quin still pounding into her as he’s close behind. She’s sensitive and raw, sobbing from the pleasure as Quin releases pumps of his hot cum deep inside of her. He groans uncontrollably, shuddering and toppling over her ungracefully as his orgasm forces out of him. Aryth wraps her arms around him as she shivers and sobs quietly, the release having been the most overwhelming thing she’s ever felt. She knows she’s going to be sore tomorrow.

Quin brings his hand up weakly, head still bowed, snapping his fingers a final time as his magic made the remaining bounds disappear. Aryth stretches her legs out underneath him, now absent of the restraints, as Quin adjusted himself accordingly. They look at each other with half-lidded eyes and deeply kiss again, high from pleasure, with the aphrodisiac still somewhat in effect. They continue to lay there until they fall asleep. 

-

Aryth wakes up in Quin’s bed, wearing his button up. She sits up. _Ow._ Everything aches. Looking down, she notices the missing buttons at the end of his shirt. She begins to remember. She brings her knees to her chest and hands to her face. _That wasn’t a dream?_

Aryth steps outside after getting fully dressed and sees Quin cooking at the campfire shirtless. There are fresh scratches on his back now accompanying his tattoos. She blushes.

“Hey...” She starts while approaching him, her voice noticeably raw. It surprises her when it leaves her mouth.

He responds by offering a plate in her general direction. It looked culinary, some kind of meat, seasoned and cooked beautifully, accompanied by hearty steamed vegetables.

“Consider this an apology.”

“Oh. Thank you. I’m starving...”

She takes a seat and a whine escapes her from the ache, causing Quin to stop in his tracks. She fumes.

They begin speaking at the same time.

“Look I-“  
“I-“

A pause.

“So,” she doesn’t know what to say. “Maybe we can... pretend that earlier never happened and go back to how things were?”

Quin let’s a few beats pass. He hums agreeably in response.

“Cool. Okay.”

She brings some food to her mouth. It’s tasty.

And with that, everything was left unsaid, the conversation left for another time. For now, they just needed to survive and _especially_ to stay away from yellow, bulbous flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> i really ship these two characters from my current dnd campaign so i wanted to write them fucking lmao. please excuse grammatical errors and weird verb tenses, i wrote this in one go at 2 am :’)


End file.
